Girl Trouble
by mygal
Summary: Brick goes through some changes... Ch.4 is up
1. The Change

Blade walked downstairs into the living room. The boys were already down there looking bored. 

"I'm hungry." whined Butch.

"Me too." said Boomer.

"Blade can you fix dinner?" asked Brick.

"Why should I? I have to do all the work here. You guys are so lazy." complained Blade.

"No we're not. We do stuff." said Boomer.

"Besides girls are supposed to do all the cooking and cleaning." said Brick.

Blade shot him an angry glance.

"Let's not start that again." she said.

"Fine. Then go fix dinner." said Brick.

"Two things. One: never tell me what to do. Two: what goes around comes around." said Blade as she walked out of the room.

While she was making dinner, Brick walked in the kitchen.

"This is a stupid question, but did you come to help me?" asked Blade.

"No. Why?" said Brick.

"Just asking." said Blade.

A cloud of pink dust blew into the kitchen. It surrounded Brick and soon disappeared.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Blade.

"Nothing. Never mind." said Brick.

He went back into the living room.

"He's so weird." mumbled Blade.

Brick started feeling tired and decided to go bed despite what his siblings said.

The next morning, Brick was the first one up.

He pulled himself out of bed and started out of his room, but an image in the mirror made him stop.

He started screaming shrilly because he had turned into a girl.


	2. Blade Finds Out

Blade had been sleeping soundly, but she awoke when she heard the scream.

"What the...?" she said.

She went to Boomer and Butch's room and saw that they were still sleeping.

"Well that figures." she groaned.

Then she went to Brick's room. When Blade opened the door, she saw that no one was in there.

"Brick! Brick where are you?" she called.

She looked around the room. She was about to leave when heard cough from under the bed.

Slowly, Blade made her way over there. She looked under Brick's bed and yelled, "GOTCHA!!".

Brick gasped and flew towards the door.

"Nope! You're not going anywhere." said Blade as she blocked the doorway.

Brick fell to the ground in defeat.

"Now, just who are you?" asked Blade.

"I.... uh.... well...." stammered Brick.

"What have you done with my brother? I'm gonna give you to the count of three to answer my question." threatened Blade.

Brick didn't say anything.

"1..." she counted.

"Um... You see.... The thing is...." Brick didn't know how to tell her.

"2..." she said.

"Uh... Uh... "stuttered Brick.

"3!!!" shouted Blade.

"WAIT!!!! I am your brother." admitted Brick.

"What?!? You must think I'm really stupid. Girls can't be brothers you know." said Blade.

"No really. If I wasn't your brother, how would I know that you like eating ice ream with ketchup and hot sauce on it?" said Brick.

Blade was about to say something but stopped. She looked at him and thought.

"Well do you believe me now?" asked Brick.

Blade looked at him again and started laughing like crazy.

"I told you what goes around comes around." she said in between breaths.

She laughed until her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Are you done cause you're not exactly helping." said Brick.

She giggled a little bit longer.

"Now I am." Blade answered.

"You've gotta help me. Can we keep this our little secret?" begged Brick.

"Hmm... Maybe. Apologize to me for what you said earlier." said Blade.

"What? Oh all right. I'm sorry for saying girls do all the housework." apologized Brick.

"Now beg for forgiveness." commanded Blade.

"I said I was sorry. Don't push your luck." muttered Brick.

"Okay I'll help. I promise I won't tell the others." said Blade.

"Thanks a lot. I owe you one." thanked Brick.

"No problem. And besides, how long can changing you back to yourself take?" asked Blade.

Little do they know, it wasn't gonna be as easy as they thought.


	3. Brick's Problem Gets Worse

"Hey idiots!!! Breakfast's ready!!!!" shouted Blade not to long later.

Boomer and Butch flew quickly down the stairs.

"Where's Brick?" asked Butch as he was eating.

"Uh... He's sick. Yeah he's got another fever." lied Blade.

"Well keep him away from me. You remember what happened last time?" said Boomer.

"I know. I'm just gonna take him breakfast." said Blade flying up the stairs.

She went into Brick's room.

"What'd you tell them?" asked Brick

Blade set the tray on the bed.

"I said that you were sick. Of course they believed me." said Blade.

"So, who do you think did this to me? It was probably those stupid Powerpuffs." said Brick.

"Maybe. But I think it's..." Blade stopped when she heard someone pounding on the door.

Brick quickly disappeared under the bed as Blade opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Blade.

"We wanted to see how Brick was feeling." answered Butch.

"He needs his rest now. So go!." said Blade.

"Alright." said Boomer turning to leave.

"Just a minute, where is he?" asked Butch.

"He's um... in the bathroom."answered Blade.

They noticed the tray of food on the bed.

"He hasn't eaten breakfast yet? I thought he'd be starving since he didn't eat dinner last night." thought Boomer aloud.

"Well he's not okay. Bye." said Blade.

Suddenly Brick's stomach started growling loudly.

"What was that?" asked Butch.

"Uh... Ha ha. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. I'd better go get some breakfast." laughed Blade.

"Okay... Well, see ya." said Butch.

"One more thing. Tell Brick to get better kay. Cause I don't wanna babysit him again."said Boomer.

"GO AWAY!!!" shouted Blade as she slammed the door.

She waited until she heard Boomer's angry muttering fade away.

"You almost blew your cover." she scolded.

Brick climbed from under the bed.

"They reminded me of how hungry I am." she groaned.

Brick eagerly grabbed the bacon as her stomach growled again.

Almost as quickly as she picked up the bacon, Brick put it down.

"What?" asked Blade.

"I'm not hungry anymore." said Brick.

"Your stomach growled twice and you're saying that you're not hungry." asked Blade confused.

Brick's eyes changed from red to pink.

"I'm just tryin' to watch my figure you know. If I don't look after me, who will? Oh my gosh! I totally love your shoes! Where'd you get them?" said Brick.

Blade looked at him in utter disbelief.

"What?" asked Brick.

"Are you... feeling alright?" asked Blade slowly.

"Well duh. Why wouldn't I..." Brick stopped.

Her eyes turned back red.

"What's _happening_ to me?" asked Brick frightened.

"I think you're turning into a full-fledged girl. We'd better hurry and find a cure."said Blade.

She walked toward the window.

"We'd better get going." she said.

"One thing before we go. Can I finish eating? I'm starving."asked Brick.

Blade slapped her on the back of the head and pulled her out the window.


	4. Caught RedHanded

Boomer and Butch were in the living room watching T.V. later that day.

"Do you think that Brick's feeling better?" asked Butch.

"Nah. You can't get well in one day." said Boomer.

"Let's go try and see him again."suggested Butch.

Boomer agreed and they both flew up the stairs.

When they got to Brick's room, they noticed that it was empty.

"He's still in the bathroom? Man when he's gotta go, he's _really_ gotta go." mumbled Butch.

"Hey, Blade! Blade?" called Boomer.

"Where could they be?" thought Butch aloud.

"Maybe Blade took Brick to the doctor." said Boomer.

Butch punched him in the arm.

"Don't be stupid. We're the Rowdyruff Boys. We don't see no stinkin' doctors!" he groaned.

"Well where do you think they are?" asked Boomer rubbing his arm.

"I dunno..." started Butch.

He noticed the open window.

"But we're gonna find out." he finished.

They flew out the window.

Meanwhile, Blade was flying over the city with Brick close behind.

"Any ideas on where to go?" asked Brick.

"Just one." answered Blade.

"Who?" persisted Brick.

"Duh. Think about it. Who's the only person we know who has magical powers?" stated Blade.

"Him. He did this to me. But why?" said Brick.

"I haven't figured that one out yet." said Blade.

"I thought he liked us." said Brick.

"He had to have done this for a reason. But, like you said, the question is...Wait." Blade stopped.

"You got that feeling we're being followed?" asked Brick.

"Yeah..." Blade let her sentence fall.

"BLADE!!!!" shouted a voice behind them.

Brick and Blade gasped and spun around. They saw Boomer and Butch flying towards them.

"We can't go anywhere. They know we saw them. We've been caught red-handed." said Blade just above a whisper.

"Great. Now what do we do?" mumbled Brick as her brothers got closer and closer.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
